


The Voice

by saintvic



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The voice was always there in Bodie’s mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the a weekly obbo challenge at the LJ community teaandswissroll and inspired by the prompt faint.

The voice was there all the time. Sometimes it was subtle, a faint whisper in the back of the mind, and at other times the voice yelled so loudly Bodie was surprised only he could hear it.

What he was doing made no difference, he could be concentrating on weaving the car through rush hour traffic or absently choosing a pair of socks to wear, it didn’t matter, the voice was always there.

Tell him, it said over and over, tell him, tell him, tell him!

And Bodie wanted to, wanted to give in, break down, and tell Ray that he needed him, not just at work or as a friend, but in every way and all the time.

But whenever he got close to that moment of surrender the voice would change, as persistent and pervasive as before, but with a different message.

He doesn’t fancy men, it proclaims, he’ll think it is a joke, he’ll say no and pity you, he’ll say no and be disgusted, you will lose him.

And Bodie cannot lose Ray. So once again he resolves to keep silent until all too soon the voice resumes the refrain, tell him, tell him, tell him.


End file.
